William Knightley
Latest collab with Jaye and Nokia so I thought I should type it down. xD Some things will change a bit once Nokia has laid out the basics of her Knightley sib. MKAY HE'S SAPIOSEXUAL JSYK. Personality William is a prick. A really annoying prick. A few words from his mouth would make you want to pummel him. He is the guy who can infuriate you while slowly murduring you. The only thing keeping him back from fully, and brutally, insulting you is his sister, Elizabeth. One glare from his younger sister would make him shut his trap, but not make him apologize though. From his mother, he inherited an amazing intelligence and observational skills, which makes his annoyingness multiply tenfold. He would use his intelligence to make witty comebacks. His observational skills lets him guess things which has a 50/50 chance of being accurate, with limitations though. Because of his intelligence, he thinks everyone else is an idiot, with the exception of his parents and sisters. He is really anti-social. During his time at Hogwarts, he made no friends, just acquaintences. When someone becomes brave enough to approach him, he shots them down with a snide remark or two. Another reason why he had no friends is because of his holier-than-thou attitude. The last thing that you'll ever believe to be something that William has is a fear of... wait for it... ducks. Yes, the great and powerful William Scott Knightley is afraid of ducks. His siblings find this ridiculous and would have to shoo away the ducks if they ever go to a park or pond or anywhere a duck might be found. But even though he is a self-righteous, annoying smart-ass, he's still a human vampire with a heart. He cares a lot for his family, especially his sisters. Relationships Eli is his blind spot. He cares about Eli so frickin' much. He is really protective of her and would hunt down anyone who dared to harm her. He resents himself for Turning her. He believed he took away Eli's chance at a normal life even after she confronted him about it. He would run to Eli whenever he spots a duck, much to Eli's annoyance and amusement. He disapproved of her relationship with Garett at first but after Garett and Eli told him to get over it, he moved on. They grew up side-by-side. They know more about each other than they know about themselves. Both are equally protective of each other. Will and Rell are a sight to behold. When these two bicker, sarcastic remarks and sassy retorts are being thrown left, right, and centre, the most common reason of their bicker would be 'To bring Rell with them during an assassination or no'. He has the habit of calling her 'squirt' and would tease her about how she despises onions. Of course, Rell fights back by teasing him about his ridiculous fear of ducks. Nonetheless, they love each other and are fiercely protective of each other. He cares about and respects his parents. Because of their intelligence, he didn't list them down in his "List of Idiots" along with Eli. He seems to fear his mother, Irene, since the siblings often threaten each other that their mother would hear about this which finishes arguments rather quickly. Their father, James, would be the siblings' advice-giver. Anything from facing a simple problem to pulling the greatest heist they've ever performed. James taught the siblings how to survive on the streets and self-defence, which heightened William's respect for the man. History Early History Christmas at Hogwarts had always been splendid. Even shortly after the end of Queen Victoria's reign, on the year of our Lord 1911. James Knightley, a Gryffindor with sharp wit, marveled at the transformed castle as he strolled around for prefect duty, his rights proudly pronounced by the badge on his chest. It was past curfew, and his shift was ending. He was heading back to the common room, stifling a rightful yawn, when he sharply turned a corner and collided with something - or someone. There was a squeal of terror as the person accidentally knocked him to the floor, their face flushed from presumably running to her own common room and inches from his. The person was a girl. James quickly deduced by the half-moons ringing her eyelids that she had at one point, fallen asleep somewhere. Her scarf was dominated by blue and bronze, so a Ravenclaw. A Ravenclaw who had unfortunately fallen asleep outside of the comfort of their common room, the library judging from the loud thud her book had groaned out upon contact with the floor. The girl hastily resumed her graceful posture while standing, and James followed. From her movements, he could already see that she did not like losing her composure in front of a stranger. As the girl began to formally apologize (which made him smile), he interrupted, telling her he would dock points...if she didn't go out with him for a date to Hogsmeade in the weekend. Rules were undoubtedly bent when James and Irene met, so it was quite astonishing to know that they kept to them after graduation and marriage. Irene Knightley née Selwyn led a happy marriage, compared to those of her peers. James was a devoted husband, and when he wasn't out doing work, he was spending his time with Irene...and their unborn baby. Young Mrs. Knightley had discovered she was pregnant three months after their wedding ceremony. And so when 1921 came to pass, the wails of a baby erupted for the first time in the household. William Scott Knightley did not come to this world easily. It took two hours of labor agony for Irene to get "the adorable little rascal" out into the air and into his father's arms. He was a sharp one, James predicted, and it surely came true. At a young age, William was shown to have inherited his mother's incredible intelligence. This made Irene very elated and had started tutoring the young boy. William became smarter than the other children his age and they became intimidated of him, staying away from 'the boy who is too smart'. Strangely, William paid this no mind. He liked being only with his parents anyway. Shortly after, it is revealed that William also inherited James' adventurous trait, albeit his being more of a 'curiosity killed the cat'-type as opposed to James' 'andrenaline rush'-type. Because of this, James was tasked of looking after William while he's out on his usual explorations. Of course, something must happen if I'm mentioning William's explorations so sit back, put on your seatbelts, and grab your popcorn buckets because this is gonna be one hell of a tale. During one time in the park, when he was about 3 years old, William and his father were feeding some ducks. At first it was how every duck-feeding should go. Tearing up some bread into tiny little pieces, throwing them towards the ducks, and watching them scramble to get the bread. Well, something else happened which eventually lead to his ridiculous fear of ducks. You know how you eventually run out of bread to feed the ducks? Well that happened to William and seeing as the boy had run out of bread, I guess the ducks kinda thought "Hey, this human must have more." and promptly tackled him. Having one duck tackle you isn't really much of a fright but imagine a dozen ducks, furiously quacking and nipping at you for more bread. Imagine yourself being 5 years old and experiencing this, that's what happened to William. And he did what any 3 year old would do when violently attacked by aquatic avians, he screamed bloody murder. Now you must be wondering what in Merlin's name is James doing. Hey, that's a dozen ducks so it's pretty hard to get them off your tiny son. By the time the ducks had been shooed away, William had developed a fear of ducks and never went anywhere near that pond again. Three months after the incident, the family discovered that Irene was pregnant again. William didn't care too much. All he thinks is that his parents have too much time in the bedroom together. However, he didn't complain much and handled his mom's pregancy well. After 9 months, Elizabeth Victoria Knightley was born. After hearing her wails, William immediately knew that he wouldn't like his new sister that much. While his parents immediately fell in love with Elizabeth, William did not. But he did love his parents so he tolerated the baby. He babysat her when his parents asked him to and looked after her when his parents were out. However, Elizabeth practically adored him. He read her books and played with her. He read her bedtime stories and tucked her to bed. He was the one who took care of her when her parents weren't around. William never reciprocated the adoration and love Elizabeth gave him, until the girl learnt to speak. Immediately, the boy went to teaching Eli everything about linguistics and all the things their mother taught him. The family found out that Eli also inherited Irene's intelligence and it was the final factor that made William truly love Elizabeth as a sister. Ever since then, the two became extremely close, pleasing their parents who were quite worried at first that William would perpetually reject his younger sister. The Knightley family received their last member on 1926. Elizabeth was excited at this prospect while William was indifferent as always. 9 months later, the house is filled again with the wails of a newborn baby. While Eli greeted it with kindness, William simply looked at it. Which isn't the best thing to do when you welcome a new family member into the world. They weren't given enough time to spend together with Arella Lateeqe Zontir Knightley as she was a feeble baby. When Arella was deemed safe to travel, her parents reluctantly sent her to her aunt in Switzerland. Elizabeth was visibly upset that her younger sister was being sent away while William understood that it was only for the best for Arella and helped his parents comfort the middle child. The next few years passed by. William had caught his mother crying over Arella's baby clothes, his father trying to comfort her, and Elizabeth looking wistfully at a baby doll several times. He could do nothing but join his father in trying to comfort Irene and Elizabeth for he knew that the only thing that could cheer them up was when Arella came back. And come back she did. On her seventh birthday, she finally saw her family again. The family was overjoyed, of course William hid his with a mask of indifference. William became fond of Arella when the girl had shown that she wasn't lagging behind in IQ, eventually becoming her private tutor with Eli. William's first sign of magic happened when he was 9 years old. He had lost his favorite book and became pissy, which lead to the windows exploding and he himself getting exploded all the way to the rooftop. A series of magical mishaps had followed after his destructive hissy fit. They all have one thing in common: there is at least one explosion every time. Elizabeth found this hilarious and would often call him 'Exploding Duck Boy.' without expecting a really lethal backlash from her brother because "you love me too much". On his 11th birthday, he received his Hogwarts letter through an owl. Of course, he kept the owl for research purposes. Hogwarts Years Year 1 When he reached Hogwarts, the first thing he did was to deduce the professors' personalities based on their body language. The then tried to guess which House each of his yearmates would end up in, getting an average of 3 correct guesses out of every 5 guesses. When it was his turn, the Sorting Hat announced him a Ravenclaw immediately after an exact time of 5 seconds. At first, everyone thought he'd become another typical Raven: book-loving, studious, and spends his days in the library. But he fooled them wrong. He was a snake in raven's feathers. In every class, he would mumble condescending insults towards the ones who are lesser in IQ (luckily no one heard him) and would earn Ravenclaw a handful of points. He would often be praised by the professors for his intellect and enthusiasm in class. Wait, would it be called enthusiasm if every time he answers, he always has a bored tone? Meh. But outside class, he is really really vicious. The bullies who approached him on the 5th day of classes can prove this. The bullies were particularly miffed that a younger student caught the interest of the professors that fast and resolved to beat the intelligence out of him. They were pretty obvious with their scowling faces and hostile body language. However, a few deductions revealed a few dirty secrets of them to William, who used them as a weapon against the older students and adding a few insults on to the side. William blackmailed them and they shut their trap. The few students who were coincidentally just around the corner saw what had happened and well, you know how fast gossips and rumors spread in schools, right? The students began to avoid him and he appreciated that. William was leading in his House in terms of grades and had marked his area in the library. He was the classic silent brooding guy... except he packs a lot of venom in his voice when he speaks. The year went by just the way he wanted. No annoying schoolmates, leading in class, and a nice scary reputation. Year 2 Well, this year was pretty... bland... for William. Nothing much happened except for the usual schedule. Go to class, ace it, go to library, bed. The only remarkable thing that happened is that the others had started to call him the Ice Prince after he had reacted coldly towards the people who attempted to befriend him. Why they called him a prince, he did not know and didn't care enough to deduct why. Of course, there are still some who thought they could melt his icy façade but got KO-ed the moment they attempted to strike up a conversation. As usual, he still became one of the top students. Year 3 Ah yes... year three, William's most favourite year at Hogwarts. Probably because ickle Eli was starting Hogwarts. As usual, William had shown Eli the ropes even before she stepped into the castle. Of course, he didn't tell Eli how she was gonna be sorted. Tradition is tradition after all. How he had enjoyed the reactions of his schoolmates the moment the presiding professor called out "Knightley, Elizabeth!". His younger sister was Sorted into Ravenclaw, no surprise there. The others at the Ravenclaw table were gobsmacked at how the 11 year old simply walked towards the Ice Prince, sat beside him, and ate beside him without getting as much as a single insult. William has been seen by a lot of students escorting his younger sister to his classes for the first day. Nobody dared to harm the new Ravenclaw because she was the sister of the Ice Prince. Throughout the year, surprised and shocked faces often decor the other students' faces everytime they would see the small girl walking beside the always alone William Knightley. William enjoyed seeing their dumbstruck faces. Year 4 The excitement of Eli's arrival at Hogwarts has finally died down. It was now a pretty common sight to see the 2nd year beside her brother when she's not around her yearmates. A transferee from another Magical school had unfortunately fallen head over heels in love with William. Her yearmates and housemates tried to warn her that the Ravenclaw's heart is as cold as ice and hard as diamonds (not their exact wording but yeah) but she believed that she can get through his walls. Damn she must be pretty naïve to believe that. The girl, let's call her uhhh Hope, waited until midyear to approach William. She wasn't able to speak one word when William immediately shot her down with a few hostile words. Hope had ignored his hostile words and recited a long cheesy confession, hoping (excuse the pun) William would accept it. William's response? "I have no time for silly little relationships that would only end in two ways. It would either advance into marriage or crumble into dust. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do." The next day, Hope wasn't seen in classes. Her housemates said that she was up in their dorms, upset after she was rejected by William. The Ravenclaw's rejection was no surpise there, he was vicious. The professors had no say in it. They couldn't punish the boy for rejecting someone. And so, another characteristic added to the list. Let's review: *Cold façade *Cold personality *Metaphorically cold appearance *Cold heart Yipee kayay he is now completely an Ice Prince. Year 5 Yay one more year until the dreaded OWLs. Well, it didn't bother William that much so this year was pretty chill for him. Hope has evidently given up on him... ish. Her body language screamed 'wants to speak to him but still scared of rejection.'. He shrugged it off. Throughout the year, Hope had tried to befriend William but was rebuffed every single time. What was up with that girl? I mean, William's not that hot. Okay maybe he is, but still. Eventually William became really irritated and had asked her housemates to keep the girl away from him. Somehow, it worked. Year 6 For some reason, Fate decided to get a leaf from James' book and paste it into William's. While out on a walk in near the Black Lake, he literally stumbled upon a girl about his age. Natalia Chernenko was livid as he had dirtied her books and disturbed her studying. William just sighed and Scourgified them, dousing the girl's wrath for a bit. Being the gentleman he was, he decided to help pick up her books. While he was doing it, he picked up a book on Quantum Physics. Seeing his surprised look, Natalia sighed in exasperation, thinking he was "one of those clueless Purebloods whose heads were stuck up so high in their backsides", and began an explanation about quantum physics. An amused William cut her off midway and explained the rest. Natalia smirked and they got into a heated conversation on quantum physics, the girl being very happy that finally someone in this 'scientifically dumb society' understood her. They spent the whole day (it was a weekend) talking and at the end of the day, became acquaintances. From then on, they had met at the same spot every weekend to talk about everything science related. They didn't do anything sentimental, they just bonded through their love of science. Soon, rumors spread throughout the castle that the Ice Prince was spotted with the 'weird girl who spoke about sigh-ance'. Hope had became jealous and went on to torment Natalia. The girl stood up for herself and had verbally taken down Hope, earning her some respect points from William. OWLs was chill for William, him getting the highest score in Ravenclaw and Natalia getting third. Year 7 At the start of year 7, William and Natalia still remained science buddies, their science buddy pact slowly raising to something more friendly. At some point, they promised each other that they would be the other's companion when they travel. The rest of the year was uneventful and William was excited to leave Hogwarts. On the day of graduation, Natalia offered William to go with her to Russia to travel. An owl later, William agreed. Post Hogwarts William spent the next few years in Russia and its surrounding countries, travelling with Natalia. They had become closer and Natalia was the first person other than his family to melt his icy facade. During their travels, they had encountered a vampire. This vampire was one of the more vicious ones and would do anything to feed and had set her eyes on the pair. The vampire had followed them to the hotel they were staying in and, after making sure there was no one else around, jumped them. The two didn't anticipate it so they were caught by surprise. They put up quite a fight, managing to land several injuries on the vampire. Somehow, the vampire was able to injure Natalia, which reverted William's attention from the fight to Natalia. Seeing it as an opportunity, the vampire quickly bit William. She was able to drink one gulp before being thrown off by an enraged William. He then proceeded to berate the vampire on how she dirtied his clothes. This acted as a distraction for Natalia to stun the vampire and for them to escape. After the fiasco, William started to distance himself from Natalia, believing she would shun him for becoming a vampire. Natalia would take none of it and berated William for his attitude. Elizabeth came to where they were staying as a surprise visit, though William suspects that Natalia had contacted her. The two women worked together to get through William's thick skull that no, they aren't going to shun him for becoming a vampire. It worked, and the siblings had a private conversation on how he had made their parents worried sick after he hadn't contacted them for weeks. They were in the middle of a discussion when William suddenly became quite hungry. They had almost forgotten about the fact that William was a bloody vampire now, and that cost Elizabeth her mortality. Elizabeth and Natalia redid their hard work and miraculously, William didn't spiral down a pit of eternal depression. After Elizabeth had returned to the UK, she informed their parents about what had happened. So 2/3 of the siblings had become vampires now. What about Arella? Well, she was turned by Elizabeth during a visit-gone-wrong. Meanwhile, Natalia and William rekindled their friendship, which slowly evolved into something more. For the first few months, they denied their feelings, thinking it would just go away. They started behaving awkwardly around each other, each trying their best not to make it obvious. Things were going so well until one drunken night which resulted in a pregnant Natalia. That was when both decided to confess their feelings to each other. Of course, they weren't the sappy sentimental types so they were like: "Yeah, I love you." "Really? Me too." "Cool." "No I mean I love me too." "Dammit, William." "Just kidding." Technically speaking, they were like a married couple, without the lovey-dovey stuff, so the logical decision would be for them to make it official. They had only invited the Knightleys, for Natalia had no family of her own and she wasn't that close to the orphanage owners. Irene and James were very happy for William, while Elizabeth and Arella kept on teasing the newlyweds on how they were married from the start and only made it official. The official entertainment for the wedding was the teasing the siblings were doing to each other. The guests were even more ecstatic when they found out that Natalia was pregnant. But an unspoken truth loomed above them like an impending storm: they may be happy now, but three will have to endure the deaths of the other three in the room. The Knightleys had stayed long enough in Russia for the newest member of the family to be born; a boy named Sevastyan Matvey Knightley. He was already showing clear signs of intelligence... and being a dhampir. Despite that, everyone immediately fell in love with him. The Chernenko-Knightley family lived happily in Kyzyl, Tuvan Republic, Russia. Sevastyan has proven to be as intellectually gifted as his parents, something William was proud of. He would regularly see his aunts and grandparents. He already knew he was a dhampir and his father was a vampire, but he didn't pay it no mind. He went to Koldovstvorets. He was always in the Top 10 students and has a reputation of being a half-breed, something he didn't pay any mind. Their lives were pretty peaceful... until his 5th year. In the middle of the year, he is suddenly pulled out of school by his father, who looked distressed and full of grief. The father and son moved to Britain to his aunt, Elizabeth. What confused him most was his mother wasn't with them. William explained to his son how his mother was killed by an anti-half-breed wizard, who was pretty angry at Natalia marrying and having a child with a vampire. His father suspected that the killer would come for Sev next and wanted to protect him. Sev hid his grief and understood the motives of his father. He became more saddened when the next day, William had disappeared, leaving only a note behind which says: Я отомщу свою мать. Я скоро вернусь. Surely, William had avenged Natalia, in exchange for his freedom. He was immediately titled as a criminal with charges of murder. He owled Elizabeth, asking her to look after Sev while he became a fugitive, hopping from country to country. Several times, he was almost caught but escaped every time. For several decades, he ran. By the time he was 104 years old, his case was forgotten and he now roamed freely, occasionally visiting Sevastyan, Elizabeth, and Arella. He still remained close to his son and his sisters.